


still here

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, homies talkin bout stuff while flirting, its completely homoerotic its gay its not friendship, theres like mild gore at the beginning so watch out for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: Jesus and Javier talk after the battle.
Relationships: Javier García/Jesus (Walking Dead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	still here

**Author's Note:**

> think this might be my first time writing jesus, and generally jesus/javi, so um, wild shit!! this is at the end of s3 btw homies

Richmond doesn’t fall. 

Jesus doesn’t know what he expected when he walks the courtyard. Maybe fallen buildings. Smoke. Corpses all around, walkers swarming the place, feeding disrespectfully on the fallen. More and more tragedy in the world that’s already so filthy.

Javier, perhaps. Guts pouring out of his body, or a bullet through his head, or a bite mark across his shoulder. Pale, green-ish hands reaching for him, glossy white eyes.

He shushes his horse to a stop and looks around, breathing in the fresh air mixing with smoke. There’s a foul smell, but it’s all the undead that they’ve cleared. It’s quiet, no screams and no cries. Only the distant chatter of folk and children. Richmond hasn’t fallen.

“A pretty sight, ain’t it?” He remarks to the guy, strutting his horse next to him as they walk to the gate. “Don’t get to see peace like this often.”

“All thanks to you.” Javier pets the wild mane of the horse, seemingly deep in thought at the moment. Blood stains his shirt, no telling how old. His eyes are tired and skin dirty. He looks exhausted, and given the length of this fight, Jesus can’t blame him. “Can’t imagine how different this would go without your help.”

Jesus risked his people’s lives for this, led them into a risky fight with no clear way out, but it was seemingly worth it. They’d gain an ally, expand their horizons, save a couple of lives. Jesus feels proud. 

The bushes outside the gate move with the wind, stray crows and other little birds flying by as if a war hasn’t happened today. Jesus isn’t so sure with his exit as he was a couple hours ago. “Give yourself credit, Javi. You did something incredible.”

A spark lights in his eyes, a sort of hope for the future. The exhaustion hasn’t fully set in, and Jesus knows that when it inevitably does, he won’t be able to rest just yet. “These people need someone they can trust, Javi. You could be that person.”

Denying it would be a lie, but Javier’s humbleness sets in nonetheless. It’s one of the things Jesus admires about him. “Eh, I don’t know about that, Paul. Not the best role model for starting a war, am I?”

“You’re kidding,” he says, tone joking, but it dips a little lower and he hopes it shows how genuine he’s being. “It was an honor to fight alongside you.”

A taste of mischief seeps into Javier’s voice. “No way. Your armor? The most badass thing I’ve seen. You have a _sword_.”

And yeah, he kinda got lost in the years of being around people like him, years spent wearing this armor and wielding these weapons, he forgot what it was like, being around others. He forgot the wonder of it, the fairytale appeal. It made him feel like a prince. “You’re a real charmer, Javier. You know that?”

The words bring a comfort to Javier’s face, his stance relaxing and his mind giving him a break to enjoy the moment. A smile breaks out on his face, the first smile Jesus has seen on his face in a while. “You should stay. Just for a little longer.”

And he just might.


End file.
